pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 37. Synopsis Diamond is confronted by the Team Galactic grunt, who prevents him from interfering with their plans. Diamond is pushed into a corner, but a hope is heard from the Pokédex beeping, and something happens to Diamond's Sheildon, too. Chapter Plot The grunt points at the Pokédex, since he wished that device in his possession, ever since he found it in the storeroom. He remarks all the features and functions it has, and wonders why a mere kid has it, and was why he used the Team Galactic network to conduct research. He identifies the device to be created by Professor Oak and Rowan, who placed a lot of information about national species, and their evolutions. In fact, many young trainers from other regions have the Pokédex, and go on journeys to gather information. Gible and Staraptor attack Diamond and his Pokémon, who are knocked to the wall. Moreover, the grunt adds that these trainers fought villainous groups across the regions, and there were three Pokédexes in each group, which beep when they are close to each other. Diamond sees the man knows much, and has Kit use Power Whip. The grunt and his Pokémon are knocked away, so Kit uses Wring Out on Staraptor. Diamond admits he does not know how important the Pokédex is, as he is more concerned over the lake guardians. He comes to the science lab, and finds the three lake guardians. He sees they are in pain, and goes to rescue them. The grunt knocks Diamond on the floor, binding him, as they still need more time to create the second crystal. It is why he won't let him interfere, so Diamond calls his Pokémon to ignore the fight and go inside the science lab. The grunt, however, sends Haunter and Cradily, who fire attacks at Diamond's Pokémon. Don looks around, and absorbs the attacks, which annoys the grunt. Suddenly, Diamond hears his Pokédex beeping, as do Pearl and Platinum, who are on the third and first floors of the building. Pearl and Platinum are really happy, and decide to follow the sound to encounter their friends. Don continues absorbing attacks, to which the grunt doubts it'll last long. However, Don evolves into Bastiodon, who emits a powerful blast, called Metal Burst. The grunt is surprised, as the move absorbs attacks and releases them much stronger to the attackers. Bastiodon rams into the grunt's Pokémon, as it uses Iron Head. Finally, Lax kicks the grunt away, which releases Diamond. Diamond praises Don, as it had Metal Coat equipped on, which increased its Steel-type moves' power. Diamond, who passes by the unconscious grunt, visits Mesprit, wondering if it is okay, and hears the sound of the Pokédex beeping even louder. He becomes displeased, as the grunt knows his friends are coming, and could even capture Platinum. Diamond asks of Chatler to prevent the grunt from hearing. Chatler does so, and emits a loud Chatter to counter Chingling's Uproar, which is distracting the grunt, who accidentally presses a button. Suddenly, a smoke is coming out of the ceiling, which prevents Platinum and Pearl from seeing anything. Still, they hear the loud beeping noise, and believe they are getting close. The grunt is annoyed, as he pressed the fire alarm by mistake. Since the lake guardians are close to producing the second crystal, the grunt goes to call Cyrus. Debuts Pokémon *Diamond's Bastiodon Move *Iron Head *Metal Burst *Wring Out Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 37 chapters